Lost Brother
by Sariph21
Summary: A little what if? Mokuba, when releaced after being traped as a card, came back a little different. Try a now a 25 year old now stuck in an 11 year olds body and trying figure it all out.
1. Yunger brother?

A little what if? Mokuba when releaced after being traped as a card came back a little different. Try a now a 25 year-old now stuck in an 11 year-olds body and trying figure it all out.

"Blasted bird, just die already." As the fighter swings his staff once more at the Harpy.

"SCREECHHH-CRACK" as the staff connected to the birds head knocking it out.

"No that's going to leave a mark." As the fighter starts to loot the Harpy and then tie her to the nearest tree.

Thinking "She had some good items on her; they should bring in a nice price at the next town or two over." As he pockets the new items in his brown leather travelers pack.

Looking at the man you wouldn't think much of him with his common wooden staff and his not so flashy tan leather boots. The blue pants and long sleeved gray shirt with the tan cord that closed front of the shirt didn't really scream fear me. His face was even less intimidating, long black wavy hair that came to center of his back and the blue/gray eyes set on an average looking face. If you didn't just see him fight you would suspect him as just another face in the crowd, and that was the way he liked.

Later after he set-up camp, he took out a small old strip of red cloth and started to play with it a little going off into a world only he could see.

Thinking "14 years, how would you look brother? Would I be closer to your eyes now or would I still be staring at your protective back? You know it's had to think about you. I know I look older then the last time I saw you, but every time I picture you all I see is a teen younger then I am now, yet stronger than I will ever be. Seto I miss you." As he puts the strip back into his bag and starts to prepare for the night.

The next morning he was off once more and moving closer to a town that would be safe to sell the stolen items without much questioning when he felt a small "pull" of sorts.

"Uha! What was that?" As he leans on the nearest tree.

"AAAHHH!" When the "pulling" turns into a feeling of every part of his body on fire and being stretched in every direction.

It was only for a few minutes, but for the man it felt like a few days till thankfully the pain made him black out.

"Mokuba." Unknown male as he lightly poking him.

"Uha." as he rolls over and curls back up in sleep.

"Mokuba." As the same man as before starts to poke him harder.

"Give him some time Kaiba, he has been through a lot." Different male voice.

"Shut-up Wheeler." Seto

"Guys I think he's waking up, he's moving around a bit." Third male voice.

Blink, rubbs his eyes and blinks again. "Seto?"moves to put his hands over his mouth only to stop and stair at his hands and then the rest of his body in shock.

Thinking "What the fuck, where the items cures and I just missed it. There is no way I'm 11 again and back with my brother." Mokuba

Seto puts his arm on his sholder to try and snap him out of it only to have his arm flung off.

"Mokuba?" Seto

"Back off." As he moves into a defencive position away from the others.

"Something is wrong here Yugi." Yami

"Yes but what can we do?"Yugi

"Let me handle this."Yami

"Alright." With that the puzzle glows and the two switch.

Thinkning "Who is that shadowing Mokuba? Did we get somone else when the cards seal was broken? Only one way to find out." Yami

"Who are you shadow, and what have you done to Mokuba?" Yami

"I am Mokuba. It's the rest of you that are somthing cooked up figment of my imagination brought on by some curse I must have missed on some items." Mokuba

"Oh, and why do you say that?" Yami

"Last time I checked I was a 25 year-old and had been living in the shadow relm for the past 14 years. Not an 11 year-old with an older brother and friends that haven't aged scince I left." Mokuba

"What?" Seto

"Oh no, Mokuba this isn't some random curse dream." Yami

"Funny I thought it was." Mokuba

"No listen please, we defeated Pegasus and releaced eveyone traped by his eye, but something must of gone wrong with you. It has only been a few weeks ( AN: not quite sure on the timing of it) scince you were put there from here." Yami

Sees that he isn't kidding and then realy looks over everyone in the room and realises that he is back only now in his younger selfs body.

"I need to think about this give me some time." As he walks to a diffrent room.

"What was that about." Joey as he looks from the direction Mokuba left to Seto then to Yami.

"It is what he said, he is an adult traped in a childs body in a place thought lost to him. Just give him some time." Yami

Room that Mokuba went into.

Thinking while looking at a miror "I'm back, I realy am back, but things are so wrong." His hand starts to trace his reflection on miror. On impulse he takes his cloths off to see if any of his scars or marks have transfured over. "Nothing, not one mark on me form over there." When he puts back on his cloths he starts to check out all of what he has on him when he finds a card in one of his pants pokets.

Name: Lost Brother

Type: Warrior/Effect

Stats: 2000/2200, If the monster that this card defeats has had any cards used with it the user of this card my select any of those cards used for their deck.

"It's me." As he looks at the card.

KNOCK, KNOCK

"Mokuba?" Seto

"Come on in brother." Mokuba

"What is going on?" Seto

"Here, I found this on me I think it will explain things better than what I can say." Mokuba

Seto took the card and looked it over and then back to Mokuba.

"This can't be real. Magic isn't real." Seto looking a little scaired.

"Trush me I wish it wasn't but it is I should look like that and not like this. I came back late but I still came back. Please except that brother." Mokuba

"So you're how old now?" Seto

"25. I gues that makes me older than you now, but it would feel to weird to call you little brother." Mokuba

"If it wasn't for your eyes, and the way you now carry yourself I wouldn't beleave it." Seto

"My eyes?" Mokuba

"Yes, anyone can fake a card or act a little different, but no one can fake the age in your eyes." Seto

"Thank-you for trusting me brother." Mokuba

This is just a thought good at the time kind of thing thanks to my writers block on my main story. I figured a dribble in to other realms would help with it, it did last time, if you what to know more give me a buzz I may continue this if the response is positive. Last note, my spell check is acting up so please forgive my bad spelling.

What I have to say: I own nothing, baring the occasional OC put in for kicks.


	2. Not the same

"I wish there was another way." Thought the young CEO Seto Kaiba as he looked at the game shop door.

Over the past two weeks it became clear that the he needed help, Mokuba was different. On his first morning back he was gone from his room when Seto went to get him. He was found sleeping in the back of the estate in a sitting position under an old willow tree with: an oak staff in his hands, small fire to his side, and an old worn blanket as his only covering through the night. The next day to make himself useful, and to be nice, he made dinner. Only his version of dinner was the three rabbits he caught in snares on the estate prepared with wild herbs found in a field three miles away on an open fire at "his spot" at the back of the estate. Despite the oddities involving his expertise in outdoor survival the strangest would be when he did "magic".

The first time Seto saw it was when his coffee got cold after he ignored it while working on a program. Mokuba noticing the face that Seto made as he drank it went over and placed both of his hands on the mug and said a few words. One small flash latter we have a hot cup of coffee and a shell shocked Kaiba. The next time was at dinner two days later at his spot when he said that they should go inside soon it was going to rain. Not questioning he followed Mokaba in and within five minuets it started to sprinkle. When he asked Mokuba how he knew it was going to rain he said the tree told him.

This leads us back to the game shop, more precisely the old man and teen that lived in the shop that Kaiba wanted. The old man for information on what might have happened to Mokuba, for he remembered nothing of what happened to himself when he was a card. Yugi for his information on "magic" to help him understand some of the things that Mokuba did and talked about.

"DA,DU" as the door chimed signaling his entrance into the shop.

"I'll be with you shortly. I'm just putting a few boxes up in back." Grandpa Mutou from the back room.

"Take your time." As Seto looked around the shop still half debating with himself about this.

"Can I help you?" asked Grandpa Mutou to the tall brown haired boys back as the boy looked over the display.

"Yes, I need some information from you and your grandson to help me with my brother." Seto turns around and faces Grandpa Mutou.

Looking a little shocked, but helpful, Grandpa Mutou goes to the front door and turns the sign to closed and says "Come with me to the back of the store."

Once in back he serves some tea to them both at a small table in back knowing that this may take a while.

Seto fiddles with his cup and asks "Where's Yugi?"

"He is out running some errands, and should be back in an hour. Till then I will help you with anything you need that may assist you and your brother." Grandpa Mutou

Looking a little less stressed he says "Thanks." Seto pauses for a bit and then asks "What do you remember about what Pegesses did to us?"

"I just remember feeling like I was……asleep but, still a little connected to what was going on. Like that feeling you get when you try to walk on you leg when it has fallen asleep. You know that it is there and you can move it, but not like when you have full control over it. That is all I can clearly remember before waking-up in the hospital. You?" Grandpa Mutou

"Nothing." Seto

"Nothing?" Grandpa Mutou

"If it wasn't for how changed Mokuba is I would have written off what happened as passing out after some strange feedback when I lost the duel." Looks at the tea and takes a gulp and proceeds while now looking at the cup. "Until this, I thought I knew how most things worked. Now, I just don't know how on or off I am with that thought. I understand Science not this "magic"." Seto going back to nursing his tea.

"Ah, now I understand." Thought Grandpa Mutou

"Mr. Kaiba?" Grandpa Mutou

Seto looks up at him, and sees a thoughtful look with a small smile on the old mans face.

"I think I understand your problem, you don't know how to deal with things that can't be logically explained" Grandpa Mutou

Seto raises an eyebrow at this and says "Continue."

"The things you excel at are logical and physically explainable. Magic, "Seto twitches in his seat, "doesn't follow logic and physical explanation, so having it come up on you like this throws you off. Now you don't know if you are right or wrong on everything you thought you knew till this happened." Grandpa Mutou

"Your point being?"Seto feeling a bit defensive at Grandpa being right about him.

"You aren't wrong, and you don't need to second guess what you know. You just need to learn to except that some things will never be explainable with logic. It's better on those occasions to play it by ear and go with the flow as best you can is all." Grandpa Mutou going over to the stove to get more tea for both himself and Seto.

"Refill?" Grandpa Mutou

Seto looks at his cup and sees that it is drained and nods his head. Two refills and one now opened box of cookies later.

"DA, DU"

"Grandpa is everything ok? The sign says were closed, but we still have some time before closing?" Yugi from the front of the store.

"The store is fine Yugi, we just have a guest that needs our help. You can leave the items upfront, but come back here." Grandpa Mutou

"Ok Grandpa." Yugi as he goes to the back of the store. "Seto?" upon seeing Seto sitting at the back table with Grandpa.

"Yugi." Seto

"Ah, Grandpa?" as Yugi looks back and froth questionably from Seto to Grandpa Mutou.

"Yugi, Seto needs your help with a few things that concern his brother and on Magic." Grandpa Mutou

"Oh, ok. What can I do for you?" Yugi realizing not to push Seto too much judging from his hunched over stance in the chair.

"Here, I received the two of these one week ago. One is for me and the other is for you to open today." Seto as he takes out two envelopes from his back pocket and hands one over to Yugi..

Yugi takes the envelope and opens it up.

To the spiky haired kid Yugi,

It should have been a week now, if Seto followed what I asked in his letter, if you are reading this. Why a week and not right away? Well As much as I love my brother he can't help me with a few things I need to figure out on my own. I should be back in one more week if all goes well. What I hope you can do is help my brother understand the Magic of the Shadow Realm a bit before I return. The reason why I am asking you is I see, no more feel, a connection to it with you. I hope you can help my brother while I sort out these things.

Thanks,

Mokuba Kaba

"Yugi what do you think?" Yami Yugi in shadow form to Yugi

"I say we help him. He is in this as much as we are now with Mokuba so it couldn't hurt." Yugi thinking back to Yami

"Seto." Seto looks at to Yugi. "We'll help you with whatever you need." Yugi

"We?" Seto picking up on the plural that was used for what he thought was just one person.

"Yes Yami and I." and with that Yugi switches with Yami.

"Hello Kaiba, we have much to talk about." Yami Yugi

"What the?" Seto sliding out of his chair at the sight of the switch and going over to the now Yami Yugi.

Thanks for the reviews Koi-Bara and lalalalala. STUPIDHUMANZZ I will get to what he did in time, but keep this in mind Mokuba thought it was a cursed dream at first so is it to odd that he was detaching himself from what was going on to keep from breaking down. Sorry about the long wait on this I love my niece, but she really needs to learn that just because a free screen saver download looks pretty doesn't mean it's good for the computer or for everything saved on the computer. I know not much Mokuba in this chapter, but some things need to get done. As always reed and review and I will get back to you .

See first chapter for the disclaimer.


End file.
